Battle City 1: Juggernaut Revamped
by Kitsune Triforce
Summary: The sky turns red, the heroes fall, the wrath of the dragon will kill us all…


A/N: I decided to revise Battle City for several reasons. One, I wasn't fully satisfied with the original, and two, the revised version will tie in more with the manga version I'm working on than the original one did. This is still an AU, it is about how the world might have turned out if the Battle City Finals had not taken place right after the evil Joey episodes, but rather a few days later. This version will reveal many things that were not in the original, such as where the Dragon Egg came from, how Rosa met everyone, and just how the Juggernaut came into existence. I will leave the original version up, so you can compare the two versions once the revision is complete. I hope you enjoy the revision.

The deck Rosa has is the same as my deck in real life.

Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the series, manga, or otherwise copyrighted material, I do not own.

BC1: Juggernaut Revamped

Chapter One: The Fifth Blue Eyes White Dragon

Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba walked away the little reunion Yugi and his friends were having.

"Kaiba! Wait!"

Seto stopped walking, turning around and facing Yugi. "What do you want now?"

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks for helping us out back there," Yugi replied.

"Don't," Seto said flatly. He turned away and resumed walking. "See you at the finals in three days, Yugi."

Yugi watched the brothers walk away, then turned to his friends. "This sure has been one hectic day…we should all go home and rest."

"Fine with me," Joey said. "See you guys later."

"Yeah," Yugi replied. "And watch out for Rare Hunters!"

The friends split up and went their separate ways.

………………

Mokuba yawned, rubbing his eyes as he tried to keep pace with his older brother. This whole day had been _exhausting_…first he had been kidnapped, then he had managed to escape and find his brother, then that whole duel between Yugi and Joey had happened…

Something big was going to happen. Mokuba could just feel it.

Seto stopped walking and turned to face his little brother. He had noticed Mokuba lagging behind. "Mokuba? Are you alright?"

Mokuba gave his brother a sleepy smile. "I'm okay, Seto. I'm just tired."

Seto gave a small smile in return. "Do you want me to…"

He was cut off as a loud scream cut through the air. Mokuba jumped and looked around in surprise. "Big brother, what was that!"

Another scream.

Seto took off in the direction of the sound, taking Mokuba's hand and pulling him along. "It sounds like a kid's in trouble." Despite his aloofness around others, Seto had a soft spot for kids. Having been treated badly himself when he was a kid, he couldn't stand it when he saw or heard a kid being bullied or otherwise hurt.

As Seto and Mokuba rounded a corner of a warehouse, they found the source of the screams. The unmistakable purple-cloaked forms of three Rare Hunters surround a little girl that looked no older than Mokuba. A small, tan colored beagle puppy stood bravely in front of her, growling at the Rare Hunters who dared to disturb his master.

One of the Rare Hunters grabbed the girl's wrist. "Well, well, well. What are you doing out here all by yourself? And with a deck full of rare cards, too!" He wrenched a Duel Monsters deck out of the girl's hand.

Angrily, the girl began hitting the Rare Hunter with her free hand, screaming, "Give those back! My daddy gave those to me; they're mine!"

The beagle puppy leapt forward and bit the Rare Hunter's leg, growling. With a grunt of pain, the Rare Hunter shook the dog off.

Another Rare Hunter stepped up and kicked the puppy's side. "Stupid mutt!" The puppy yelped in pain.

"Porthos!" The girl screamed. "Leave him alone!"

The Rare Hunter holding the girl threw her roughly to the ground. "Keep your mouth shut, you little brat!"

Seto had seen enough. Motioning for Mokuba to stay hidden, he stepped out to face the Rare Hunters. "Excuse me."

All three Rare Hunters whipped around, the largest one still clutching the purloined deck. "Seto Kaiba!"

"It's not nice to take things that don't belong to you," Seto said with a deadly calm. He held out a hand. "So, I'll take that girl's deck back now."

Two of the Rare Hunters shrunk away nervously, but the one with the stolen deck held his ground. "Fat chance. Whatever I steal becomes the property of the Rare Hunters. Therefore, this deck is no longer the girl's. It belongs to Master Marik. However…" He held out his arm, and the Duel Disk that rested there activated. "I'd be happy to give you the chance to win it back."

"Dude, bad idea," the smallest Rare Hunter whispered. "Kaiba has Obelisk the Tormenter and three Blue Eyes White Dragons in his deck! You'll lose big time!"

Seto stepped forward. "If you really want to duel, there's no turning back now. This shouldn't take long."

The Rare Hunter grinned evilly and place the stolen deck into his Duel Disk. "How about this. I use the girl's deck. If you win, you'll get the whole deck as an ante. But if you lose…I get your deck."

Seto shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Don't do that!"

The little girl had gotten to her feet. She stood facing them, holding her puppy in her arms. Now that Seto could see her clearly, he could definitely tell that she was no older than Mokuba was. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a braid, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a green shirt and a jean skirt that went to her ankles, and also glasses whose frames were the exact same color as her eyes. The girl turned to Kaiba. "Please don't duel him if he uses my deck! The cards in there…you wouldn't stand a chance…"

Seto shook his head. "My deck can't be beaten. Don't worry, kid."

The girl's eyes widened. "But…"

The Rare Hunter glared in the girl's direction. "Shut up, you brat."

"That's enough of that," Seto replied angrily. "Let's duel. I'll let you go first, since you seem so eager to lose."

The little girl move over to stand next to Mokuba, who had come out from hiding when he heard his brother say he was going to duel.

"He's going to lose," The girl moaned.

"No he's not," Mokuba said. "My brother won't lose to some sorry Rare Hunter."

"But my deck is really powerful," She insisted. "No one can beat it."

"Just watch," Mokuba insisted. "I'm Mokuba, by the way. What's you're name?"

"Rosa."

The Rare Hunter's eyes light up as he saw the cards in his hand. "Well, I have to admit, for a little girl, she sure has some powerful cards. So…I'll just put these cards facedown, and summon Headless Knight to the field in defense mode."

Seto looked at his opponent with a bored expression. "Are you done? If that's the best you can do, then this shouldn't take more than five minutes."

The Rare Hunter snorted. "Please. If the cards in my hand are any indication, you'll be the loser."

Seto gave a careless shrug. "Did you even think of why I agreed to letting you use that deck? You have no idea what cards are in there, or what strategy that deck revolves around. In other words, you're dueling blind. You might as well not even _look_ at the cards."

"See?" Mokuba said to Rosa. "It doesn't matter what cards are in your deck if that Rare Hunter doesn't know how to use them."

Rosa brightened at this. "You're right. Ha, that dummy couldn't figure out my strategy in a million years."

Seto turned out to be right. The duel continued on for a while, with Seto bringing two of his famous dragons onto the field, and incinerating every single monster the Rare Hunter brought out. Even the magic and trap cards the Hunter possessed were of no help, seeing as how he could tell that they were useful, but just couldn't figure out the right way to play them.

Several minutes after the duel had started, it was apparent it was over. The Rare Hunter made as if to run off with the deck, but the beagle puppy darted behind him and tripped him up just as he started to run away.

"And now," Seto said, stepping up to the fallen Rare Hunter and taking the deck out of the Duel Disk, "I'll take that."

"Just you wait, Kaiba!" The Rare Hunter snarled as he got up and retreated into the shadows with his two companions. "Master Marik and all of us will triumph in the end!"

Satisfied that the troublemakers were gone, Seto walked over to his brother and Rosa.

"That was awesome, Seto!" Mokuba grinned.

Seto gave a small smile and handed the deck back to its rightful owner. "Here you go."

Rosa took it gratefully. "Thank you so much. I'm Rosa, and this is my puppy. His name is Porthos."

"That Rare Hunter was right about one thing," Seto said. "The cards in your deck were all powerful. How did you manage to obtain them?"

"I win a lot of tournaments and buy the cards with my prize money. Some of the cards were placement prizes themselves," Rosa said with pride. "And the fact that my daddy created Duel Monsters helped a lot too."

"Your father created Duel Monsters?" Seto said sharply. "But, that would make you Pegasus's daughter! I wasn't aware that he had any kids…Do you know what he put us through!"

"I'm adopted," Rosa said. "I know what he did to you guys, and I didn't like it. I tried to get him to stop, but he insisted it was for the best of the both of us. I still don't like it, though. I'm sorry"

Mokuba was much quicker at forgiving than his brother, and he nodded. "It's okay, Rosa, we can't blame you for something your father did." He gave Seto a look. "Right, big brother?"

Seto gave a sigh, letting his anger go. Mokuba was right; he couldn't blame ten-year-old for something her father did. "Right. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Someone here stole something that belongs to my dad, so one night, I snuck out of the house and got on a boat headed for Domino City. When I got here, I had no idea a tournament was going on, and when they saw I was alone, that's when the Rare Hunters attacked me." She went through her deck, pulling out one card. She held it up so her newfound friends could see it. "They were after this."

The moonlight glittered off of the card. Even in the dim light, there was no mistaking the monster on the card.

It was a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

……………………

Dun Dun Dun! Read and Review, or I shall sic my Kuriboh army on you!

The sky turns red, the heroes fall, the wrath of the dragon will kill us all…


End file.
